


blooming days

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Asexuality, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship Talks
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: — dan masih banyak lagi, daftar mimpi yang ingin Sejin wujudkan bersama sosok Jinhyuk di sampingnya.





	1. night cuddles 1

**Author's Note:**

> **pdx** | jinhyuk/sejin.  
**warning**: no actual plot and some suggestive jokes™. uh, this is actually dirty ...  
**disclaimer**: saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun selain swasembada asupan dan ketentraman hati.

“Aku ingin makan kamu.” adalah kalimat pertama yang Jinhyuk ucapkan begitu menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur dan menarik Sejin, yang sudah berbaring beberapa menit lalu, agar makin mendekat dan mudah untuk didekap. Mendengarnya tidak membuat Sejin kaget atau tersipu ala-ala protagonis komik romantis; ia malah tergelak dan menarik pipi Jinhyuk keras-keras. Kalau sudah lelah dengan pekerjaan atau aktivitas lain dari pagi hingga petang, Jinhyuk memang suka melampiaskannya lewat celetukan aneh-aneh. Entah apa motif sebenarnya, yang jelas Sejin tidak akan semudah itu menuruti dan memanjakan kekasihnya. (Ada kabar burung yang mengatakan bahwa hubungan Jinhyuk dan Sejin penuh dengan sentuhan — tiada hari tanpa peluk, cium, dan ndusel manja. Padahal aslinya ya nggak gitu-gitu amat. Kalau Jinhyuk-nya lagi ngeselin ya pasti Sejin tabok.)

“Makan ... makan apaan coba?”

“Habis,” Jinhyuk menjauhkan tangan Sejin dari pipinya agar tidak terus-terusan ditarik sampai melar, lalu memonyongkan bibirnya seperti bocah sedang merajuk, “siapa suruh jadi orang gemes banget. Warna rambutmu sekarang juga ngingetin aku sama gula-gula kapas. Laper. Mau gigit.”

Mendengar racauan Jinhyuk, Sejin cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, semacam langsung menebak inti permasalahan. “Kalau laper ya pesan makanan sana, atau bikin makanan sendiri. gigit orang bukan solusi.” — tapi meski begitu, Sejin memilih tidak beranjak dari dekapan, malah balik mengelus-elus punggung Jinhyuk seperti sedang meninabobokan bayi. “Mau dimasakin sesuatu? kamu mau makan apa?”

“_Kimchi jjigae_.”

“…”

“Malam ini aku tidur di ruang depan.” Ancam Sejin dengan muka datar. Ia memang tidak pernah keberatan menangani urusan dapur, tapi manusia mana yang mau berkorban mencari bahan-bahan kemudian mengolahnya secara totalitas di jam-jam istirahat? bukan ia pastinya. Kecuali kalau Jinhyuk lagi sakit dan rindu masakan rumahan, ia bisa memberikan beberapa pengecualian.

“Loh jangan!!!” sergah Jinhyuk dramatis, mempererat dekapannya sebagai pertanda tidak ingin kekasihnya pergi kemana-mana, selain menemaninya mencari kehangatan, “Aku nggak laper kok, tadi sudah diajakin makan sama orang-orang kantor.”

Sejin mengernyitkan dahi, ingin bertanya kenapa harus bawa makan-memakan kalau kenyataannya perut sudah terisi penuh. Namun detik ketika Jinhyuk mengecup dahinya lembut dan memberinya tatapan sendu (yang sangat,_ sangat_ Sejin benci) — sepertinya istilah 'makan' memang tak bisa didefinisikan sesederhana itu. Ia pun beralih menanyakan hal yang lain,

“Bentar. Hari apa besok?”

(Hal yang terdengar remeh, tapi juga sangat esensial di saat yang bersamaan.)

“Rabu.”

“Oh … aku sibuk sih, duduk di depan layar sampai target harian beres.” Sejin menghitung-hitung berapa banyak proyek yang harus ia konsultasikan dan selesaikan dalam waktu dekat, lalu mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang harus ia temui di studio. Rekan-tekan satu tim sih jelas, anak-anak magang juga pasti, kalau tamu … harusnya sih tidak ada. Untuk urusan pekerjaan, Sejin tidak pernah suka sesuatu yang mendadak; kalaupun ada yang mau mengajukan proposal atau wawancara, ia sudah tegas memberi aturan komunikasi sejak jauh-jauh hari. Jadi tidak ada namanya tamu, atau calon klien, tiba-tiba nyelonong dan menginterupsi agenda yang sedang berjalan.

Nah, untuk urusan rumah … lain lagi ceritanya.

“Aku pun besok masih sibuk.” Balas Jinhyuk, setengah berbisik. “Biasanya juga nggak apa-apa kan? paling-paling cuma capek, nggak sampai bikin susah jalan.”

“Jinhyuk … diem gak.” Sejin menutup mukanya yang sudah berubah warna seperti kepiting rebus. Bagaimana kalau mereka tidur dengan tentram dan damai saja, daripada membahas hal-hal ambigu begini? ia bukannya mau sok-sok polos atau bagaimana, toh mereka secara teknis sudah setahunan tinggal bersama dan mengenal satu sama lain luar dalam — namun tetap saja, Sejin malu berat tiap detail kecil hubungan mereka diterjemahkan dalam bentuk kata-kata. Oleh Jinhyuk sendiri pula.

“Eh tapi tergantung durasi, sih … sama rekues. Kamu kan yang sukanya mendadak minta aneh-aneh dan bikin bablas, ckck.”

Tanpa aba-aba, Sejin langsung mengambil bantal terdekat dan membekap kepala Jinhyuk sampai yang bersangkutan meraung-raung memohon ampun. Dalam hatinya ia protes, kenapa anak orang satu ini suka sekali menggoda dan membuat dunianya jungkir balik dalam sekali waktu!!!

Mungkin benar kata Wooseok, ia sudah jadi korban pelet. Mau dikerjain sebanyak apapun oleh Jinhyuk juga Sejin tetap _bucin_. Saat ini pun, ketika mereka terjebak adegan bergulat di atas kasur dan perang bantal ala bocah, Sejin diam-diam berharap yang seperti ini bisa berlangsung sampai tahun-tahun ke depan — sampai mereka berhasil mengembangkan diri dengan bisnis yang ditekuni; sampai mampu memenuhi kebutuhan harian dan membeli rumah masa depan; sampai mereka cukup siap secara mental dan finansial untuk mengikat hubungan mereka selama-lamanya, dan … dan masih banyak lagi, daftar mimpi yang ingin Sejin wujudkan bersama sosok Jinhyuk di sampingnya.

“Kamu itu,” Dalam sekali kedip, Sejin sudah ditarik kembali oleh Jinhyuk untuk berbaring bersamanya. Wajah mereka kini dekat, terlalu dekat untuk saling bercakap-cakap. “diajak mesra-mesraan susah amat.”

“Aku orangnya _play hard to get._” Jelas Sejin dengan santai (meski hatinya sedang berdegup sangat kencang). 

“Bohong banget. Situ bucin sama saya.”

Sejin tertawa kecil mendengar reaksi tepat sasaran dari Jinhyuk, sebelum (akhirnya, _akhirnya_) memberinya kecupan singkat di bibir, kemudian menenggelamkan kepala tepat di ceruk leher kekasihnya. “Emang bucin, ada masalah?”

“Iya, yang dibucinin mau minta jatah.”

“Hmm. Ya, ya, terserah," 

_(—makan saja sesukamu.)_


	2. night cuddles 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinhyuk terlalu sering bergaul dan bercanda dengan Sejin sampai bisa membedakan kapan pacarnya benar-benar cemburu atau marah, dan kapan ia hanya memainkan drama kecil untuk menyenangkan hati kedua belah pihak. _He ain't called God of Theater_ waktu zaman sekolah _for nothing_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another domestic au. terinspirasi dari instagram live user ljh_babysun 190927,  
tepatnya ketika jinhyuk tiduran lalu semacam bilang pada viewers, "(mau) berbaring di sampingku?" :D hehe.

“Apa maksudmu tadi?” sahut Sejin dengan nada sedikit kesal. Diangkatnya sebuah bantal ke atas kepala, bersiap melemparnya ke arah Jinhyuk yang sedang santai berbaring di atas kasur sambil memandangi layar ponsel.

_Whoops._

Begitu Jinhyuk sadar dirinya menjadi sasaran tembak, dengan gesit ia berguling ke kanan untuk menghindar. Ia pun bertanya-tanya, dosa apa lagi yang kali ini ia lakukan sampai emosi lelaki kesayangannya ikut tersulut? Perasaan dari tadi ia cuma malas-malasan, nonton video lucu di _Youtube_, dan nyari kabar-kabar terbaru di sosmed. Sempet sih nge-_live_ bentar di _Instagram_ buat menyapa _followers_ tapi ya isinya … nggak serius-serius amat. Paling banter cuma nanggepin pertanyaan orang, lalu ngasih tips-tips. _Nothing special._

“Maksud yang gimana ya, say?” Jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahi.

“Say say, sayur kali.” Sejin menggembungkan pipi. Jinhyuk kira ia akan meninggalkan kamar dan pergi entah kemana sampai hatinya tenang, namun ternyata ia malah mendekat, ikut naik ke kasur dan duduk tepat di sampingnya. Kalau Jinhyuk sedang khilaf mungkin ia sudah menangkapnya dalam pelukan, lalu menciuminya di seluruh permukaan; tapi malam ini ia menunggu pergerakan Sejin dulu. Habis sebel-sebel gitu kok tiba pengen ndusel. Kan lucu.

“Aku habis salah omong apa?” Jinhyuk kembali bertanya, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Kalau ikutan sewot, yang ada mereka bakal makin ribut. Surem amat, Jinhyuk mengajak Sejin menginap di apartemennya tuh buat bermanja-manja dan menambah kemesraan, bukan malah bikin seret hubungan ;(

“Tadi tuh,” Sejin menunjuk ponsel dalam genggaman Jinhyuk, “kamu nge-_live _kan? lalu gombalin _viewers._”

“Ya terus…?” Jinhyuk menanggapinya dengan menahan tawa. Sejin itu, bukannya tidak tahu kalau Jinhyuk _influencer_ populer yang punya banyak penggemar. Ia juga bukannya tidak biasa mendengar sisipan candaan, dan gombal kekinian yang dilontarkan Jinhyuk untuk mencairkan suasana (gampangannya biar ia nggak ngerasa canggung-canggung amat ngobrol sendirian, gitu). Lantas kenapa baru dipermasalahkan sekarang? wkwk. Toh yang dapat candaan dan gombalan edisi eksklusif dari Jinhyuk ya Sejin seorang. “Kamu kan udah kugombalin sampai bosen, ngapain cemburu.”

“Siapa yang cemburu?”

“Tuh, pipinya masih nggembung gitu.”

Bukannya kepedean, tapi barusan Jinhyuk terpikir kalau Sejin sengaja merajuk seperti bocah begini untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bisa jadi ia mengira Jinhyuk bakal keterusan gabut di atas kasur, sampai akhirnya ngantuk dan tertidur. Padahal … sekali lagi, mana pernah Jinhyuk nganggurin pacar di depan mata??? Semua ada porsinya masing-masing. _Ehem_. Jinhyuk selalu mengatur waktu serius dan seneng-senengnya biar seimbang.

“Hmm. Tadi kamu kan masih sibuk di depan laptop, say. Sekarang udah selesai belum kerjaannya?” Jinhyuk tak sedang basa-basi. Setengah jam yang lalu Sejin benar-benar serius sekali mengetikkan sesuatu di dokumen _online_, membuka tutup program _editing_, lalu memenuhi meja kerjanya dengan kertas berisi coret-coretan gambar. Nah kalau Sejin-nya lagi dalam mode fokus begitu, Jinhyuk masa tega buat godain? Walhasil ia pun menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal lain yang berfaedah (bagi jiwa).

“Sudah. Sudah sejak kamu nge-_live_ IG.” Sejin meliriknya tajam, lalu memeragakan pose imut Jinhyuk di depan kamera dengan perubahan raut muka yang sedikit dipaksakan. “Sejak kamu bilang ke _viewers_, eh sini tidur di sebelahku~♡”

“Oalah. Hahahahaha.” Jinhyuk berhasil tertawa lepas seusai Sejin mengakhiri peragaan setengah hatinya. Jelas sudah intensi Sejin mengungkit yang demikian. Bukan, ini bukan asal tebak. Ia terlalu sering bergaul dan bercanda dengan Sejin sampai bisa membedakan kapan Sejin benar-benar cemburu atau marah, dan kapan ia hanya memainkan drama kecil untuk menyenangkan hati kedua belah pihak. _He ain't called God of Theater_ waktu zaman sekolah _for nothing_. Dan syukurlah, Sejin tidak pernah menyalahgunakan kemampuan dramanya untuk hal-hal berbahaya ;)

“Sejin juga mau tidur di sebelahku kan? duh, bilang kek dari tadi. Sini, sini.” Jinhyuk memegang pergelangan tangan Sejin, kemudian menarik tubuhnya sampai posisi muka mereka saling berhadapan.

“_Kiss-kiss_?”

Untung Jinhyuk gemes. Jadi bibir monyongnya pun tidak terlihat menyebalkan.

Sejin akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, lalu menepuk-nepuk bibir Jinhyuk dengan jari telunjuknya.

“Kelon _first_. Ciumnya nanti-nanti.”


	3. feel special.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padamu, yang sedang dalam dekapan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **pdx** | jinhyuk/sejin. general non-idol au. light angst, implied temporal separation.  
sebenarnya ini ada hubungan dengan sns au punya saya yang ada di twitter, tapi bisa juga dibaca sebagai standalone :)  
sangat-sangat disarankan untuk membaca ini setelah mendengar **twice - feel special.**

Ketika jemari Jinhyuk menyentuh lembut pipinya, Sejin mulai merasakan tumpahan air dari pelupuk mata. Ia merindukan ini; merindukan Jinhyuk berdiri di hadapan sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat, menjadikannya sebagai pusat semesta. Ia merindukan jarak mereka yang begitu dekat, hingga ia mampu mendengar kombinasi irama yang mengalun dari detak jantung dan embusan napas. Sejin adalah lelaki yang mudah sekali tersentuh dengan hal-hal sederhana. Ia tidak butuh Jinhyuk untuk menghujaninya dengan ribuan ungkapan cinta, atau menyanyikan untuknya lagu-lagu pujian yang biasa membuat seseorang terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Tidak, sejak dulu Sejin lebih butuh Jinhyuk duduk di samping dan menggenggam tangannya — bahkan tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Lebih butuh lelaki yang menempati sepetak ruang paling indah di hatinya itu mendekap dan memastikan semua baik-baik saja.

“Aku tidak akan kemana-mana lagi,” bisik Sejin, berupaya sekuat tenaga agar tak turut hancur, seiring dengan bertambah derasnya air yang menyusuri kedua pipi. “hanya ingin bersamamu.” (— _meski aku akan mengecewakan orang-orang yang telah mempercayakan, mengharapkan banyak hal padaku. Meski mereka akan membuangku dari daftar kehormatan, menganggapku sebagai anak yang tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu terima kasih_.)

“Kau bodoh sekali.” Jinhyuk tersenyum tipis, merapat agar dahi Sejin dan miliknya saling bersinggungan, “Aku bukan orang terbaik yang layak untuk kau perjuangkan.”

Apa Jinhyuk belum tahu? ketika orang lain menjulukinya matahari, mereka tidak sedang mengejeknya karena kerap menghalangi pandangan dan menganggu ketentraman. Mereka justru mengapresiasi kemampuan Jinhyuk untuk mencerahkan hari-hari kelabu; menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan gelap dalam pikiran dan memancarkan energi positif yang seakan-akan tak pernah habis. Apa jinhyuk belum sadar? ia telah mengubah pandangan Sejin tentang banyak hal berkat tahun-tahun yang mereka habiskan untuk bertukar pikiran dan menembus jalanan terjal bersama. Sejin belajar tentang kasih tanpa batas dan tanpa pamrih, tentang kebebasan memilih dan mengambil apapun sesuai kata hatinya — sesuatu yang belum benar-benar ia rasakan selama hidup dalam lingkungan yang tak habis-habis menuntut, memberinya beban-beban baru yang tak pernah ia nikmati hasilnya.

“Berhenti memandang kecil dirimu sendiri.” Sejin menampar pipi Jinhyuk dengan kedua tangan, “Kau membuatku merasa spesial, kuharap kau mengerti … betapa spesialnya pula … kau untukku.” Ketika mengakhiri kalimatnya, Sejin kembali terjebak dalam isakan panjang. Karena pada detik itu juga ia teringat perpisahan sementara mereka yang begitu buruk dan penuh kesalahpahaman. Mengapa ia tidak bilang sejak awal bahwa ia belum sanggup memenuhi janji-janji lama keduanya karena tekanan keluarga? mengapa ia harus menunggu para bedebah itu menghina Jinhyuk dan memintanya untuk menjauh dari hidup Sejin selamanya? atau kalaupun ketidakberuntungan itu terlanjur berlangsung, mengapa ia tidak segera meluruskan — mengatakan pada Jinhyuk bahwa dalam kondisi apapun, di manapun ia berpijak, perasaannya tak akan berubah? Sejin boleh saja berpura-pura lupa dan tak peduli untuk mengurangi kadar luka, namun di penghujung waktu, tetap nama Jinhyuk yang terpatri dalam pikirannya.

“Sejin … berhenti menangis dong, aku jadi ikut menangis, nih.” Gumam Jinhyuk, dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras.

Mereka merengkuh raga satu sama lain setelah itu, seolah tidak ingin dipisahkan lagi oleh alasan-alasan konyol. Tidak ingin memenuhi hari-hari mereka dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang sudah mengerak. Cukup sekali saja mereka mengalami masa saling berlari, saling mengucilkan; karena nyatanya mereka hanya sepasang manusia lemah yang butuh berbagi kehangatan.

“Menangis saja …” Sejin menepuk-nepuk punggung Jinhyuk, mencoba menenangkan lelaki dalam dekapannya, meski dari sudut manapun ia lebih terlihat seperti sedang menenangkan dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan bahwa tangis adalah ekspresi terbaik yang bisa ia tunjukkan dalam kondisi ini. Sebagai bukti, sebagai tanda — “Kita sudah terlalu sering menahan, bukan? memasukkan emosi dalam botol kecil dan menguburnya di sudut hati yang paling dalam?”

Sesekali Sejin membayangkan bagaimana jadinya ia jika membangkang sejak awal. Kabur tanpa meninggalkan apapun, kecuali coretan semacam '_Aku muak dengan kalian_' atau '_Aku tidak butuh restu_' dari cat semprot yang menghiasi dinding-dinding rumah. Mungkin akan lebih seru, mungkin akan mengantarkannya pada petualangan panjang yang lebih menantang. Namun ia memilih tidak mengungkit itu di hadapan Jinhyuk, membiarkannya menjadi potongan memori yang ia simpan sendiri seumur hidup.

Pertemuan kedua mereka mungkin tidak sempurna, tidak seindah roman anak muda yang ditayangkan di layar kaca. Tapi Sejin bersyukur dengan permainan yang telah digariskan oleh takdir. Bersyukur mereka sempat berpisah untuk mengevaluasi dan menyiapkan diri masing-masing. Jinhyuk berhak mendapatkan Sejin yang lebih stabil dan bijak memutuskan sesuatu, Sejin yang lebih jujur, Sejin yang sadar di balik pilihan kata hatinya, akan selalu ada konsekuensi.

( Ssst, ia tidak tahu konsekuensi apa lagi yang menunggu mereka di masa depan, apa lagi yang harus mereka korbankan untuk tetap bertahan. Namun selama Jinhyuk ada di sini, memanggil namanya, merentangkan tangan dengan senyum lebar,

Sejin pikir ia tidak pernah salah memilih tempat untuk pulang. )

_One moment i feel like i’m nothing at all _  
_Like no one would notice if i were gone _  
_But then when i hear you calling me _  
_I feel loved, i feel so special._


	4. how love works.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Apa kau bahagia hanya dengan ini?” tanya Sejin, sejenak lupa bahwa Jinhyuk sudah menganggapnya sebagai sumber cahaya dan sepaket kebutuhan primer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sudah ditulis agak lamaan, tapi baru repost di sini. hehe. just soft boyfriends talking about how much they mean for each other.

“Apa kau tidak bosan denganku?”

Jinhyuk cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari _webtoon_ yang sedang termuat di layar ponsel ke arah Sejin yang sedang duduk di sampingnya sambil menyandarkan kepala. Mereka sudah dalam posisi demikian sekitar lima belas menit lalu; saling membahas tentang apa saja yang terjadi seharian di tempat kerja masing-masing, berbagi kabar teman-teman dekat, kemudian diselingi sentuhan-sentuhan manis sebagai ekspresi rindu. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Sejin memendam kesal pada Jinhyuk, atau tersinggung karena ia meminta izin sebentar untuk mengecek notifikasi-notifikasi baru — termasuk _update_ serial _webtoon_ favoritnya. Kalau ia tersinggung, mana mungkin ia mengatakan, _'Ngapain buka ponsel pakai izin segala? silakan toh'_ dengan diiringi tawa.

Tapi mengapa kini Sejin menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya hampir-hampir mau melompat? Apa dia bilang? Jinhyuk bosan? Bosan dengan Sejin yang membuat hari-harinya berjalan seratus kali lebih menyenangkan? Sejin yang selalu mendengar dan menanggapi celotehnya tentang hal seaneh apapun? Sejin yang selalu membuatnya merasa diselimuti perhatian?

“Kamu … kamu mau putus?” adalah respons yang spontan keluar dari mulut Jinhyuk, dengan muka mulai memerah dan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak sedang sok-sok dramatis, Jinhyuk memang setakut itu dengan perpisahan. ditinggal kabur peliharaan, atau mendapati tanaman-tanaman yang susah payah ia rawat seperti anak sendiri mati satu per satu saja sudah membuatnya menangis semalaman, apalagi kehilangan seseorang yang dianggapnya lebih berharga dari gunungan emas permata.

Sejin balik menatap Jinhyuk dan memperhatikan raut mukanya dalam-dalam.

“Hm, mungkin.”

“Apa aku … menyakitimu tanpa sadar? Apa ada yang salah dengan hubungan kita?”

Sumpah, saat menanyakannya, air mata Jinhyuk sudah bertengger di pelupuk. Ia bisa jadi akan membanjiri apartemen bersamanya dengan Sejin kalau saja kekasihnya itu tidak segera menangkap kedua pipi dan menciumi setiap sudut wajahnya dengan lembut. “Nggak, bercanda kok. Aku sayang padamu, sayaaang sekali.”

Kesal hatinya telah dipermainkan, Jinhyuk mengerutkan bibir dan menonjok pelan pundak Sejin. “Lalu kenapa pakai tanya-tanya aku bosan padamu segala? kamu tahu aku juga sebegini sayangnya padamu, jangan buat aku membayangkan hidupku tanpa sumber cahaya dan sepaket kebutuhan primer.”

Sejin tertawa kecil, kemudian seperti ada magnet yang menarik tubuhnya untuk memeluk Jinhyuk erat-erat dan kembali menghujaninya dengan kecupan. Mereka kadang berdebat tentang hal-hal bodoh seperti siapa yang berhak menyandang predikat sumber cahaya di rumah ini, padahal jelas-jelas keduanya adalah personifikasi matahari yang saling melengkapi. Ketika salah satu tertutup mendung hitam atau terhalang oleh awan-awan, yang lainnya dengan sigap membagi kekuatan.

Seperti kali ini. Saat Sejin terdiam cukup lama dalam pelukan, Jinhyuk semacam bisa menebak ada sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu pikirannya. Sesuatu yang masih ia simpan sendiri dan ragu untuk mendiskusikannya dengan Jinhyuk — atau siapapun di lingkaran pertemanannya. Berbeda dengan Jinhyuk yang cenderung menampakkan emosinya seperti halaman terbuka, Sejin lumayan tertutup dengan masalah pribadi dan memiliki prinsip tidak mau merepotkan orang lain dalam menangani masalah-masalah yang dianggapnya masih mampu ditangani sendiri. Padahal dalam pandangan Jinhyuk tidak selalu bisa seperti itu. Ada kalanya seseorang sulit mengidentifikasi kapan ia benar-benar kuat, atau berpura-pura kuat, sedangkan sisi lain dirinya sedang berteriak meminta tolong. Pada saat itu ia butuh seseorang untuk menyadarkan lagi tentang batas kemampuan — membantunya menemukan jalan, atau sesederhana mendengarkan ceritanya dari awal sampai akhir.

Bukannya Jinhyuk menganggap Sejin lemah, tidak sesempit itu. Ia justru sangat percaya, sekaligus berterima kasih karena selama ini Sejin telah menjadi kekasih, pendengar setia, dan tempatnya untuk berbagi. Namun ada saatnya ia ingin membalas kehangatan yang diberikannya secara cuma-cuma dengan kehangatan yang serupa. Ia akan merasa bersalah sekali tidak bisa jadi tempat Sejin berkeluh kesah, padahal mereka sudah bertahun-tahun berpijak dalam satu komitmen.

“Sejin, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?” Jinhyuk sengaja menanyakannya dengan pelan, tanpa ada sedikitpun nada candaan. Sambil menunggu reaksi dari Sejin, ia mengelus-elus rambut dan memberinya kecupan di dahi. Sejin tidak pernah menunjuk secara langsung, tapi Jinhyuk paham sekali betapa senangnya ia ketika mendapat kecupan di area dahi dan kepala — _“Seperti ada yang memberkatiku dengan kebahagiaan”_, ujarnya suatu hari.

“Jinhyuk,” panggil Sejin, kali ini tidak dengan menatap matanya secara langsung. “kau tahu, beberapa hari lalu aku diundang reuni oleh teman-teman kuliahku. Kami bercerita banyak hal, dan aku … aku senang? aku merindukan mereka, yang selama ini hanya bisa kuhubungi lewat media sosial,”

“dan pada satu momen, mereka mulai membuka tentang percintaan mereka masing-masing. bagaimana mereka bertemu dengan pasangan hidup … putus-nyambung, diberi harapan palsu, menangis karena patah hati … ya, seperti layaknya bahasan anak-anak muda. Aku hanya tak menduga mereka juga menceritakan detail keintiman-keintiman yang mereka lakukan dengan penuh percaya diri …”

_Ah._

Mereka sudah lama tidak membahas soal ini; karena Jinhyuk menganggap segala hal yang menyangkut ini sudah final — bukan ranahnya untuk mendebat atau memaksa Sejin untuk berpikir ulang. Bahkan, Jinhyuk sama sekali tak punya hak untuk menggoyahkan prinsipnya. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar episode-episode lama yang melatarbelakangi kekasihnya untuk memutuskan, dan mengakui bahwa ia enggan (dan sangat, sangat membatasi).

“Salah satu temanku berkata, _hal itu_ sangat membahagiakan. Seperti ada yang kurang ketika _hal itu_ tidak dilibatkan dalam suatu hubungan. Hambar. Tidak dinamis. Dan tebak apa? mereka tiba-tiba menanyaiku tentangmu, _tentang kita._”

“Mungkin mereka menanyakannya dalam konteks bercanda — ya, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu sensitif, tapi aku juga tak bisa langsung begitu saja menghilangkannya dari pikiran? aku — aku sudah lama tidak mendapatkan pertanyaan yang seperti itu. Katakan Jinhyuk, apa menurutmu aku aneh? tidak normal? apakah aku orang yang membosankan hanya karena menolak untuk melakukan se—”

Jinhyuk menutup mulut Sejin dengan telapak tangan rapat-rapat, sampai tak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Ia yakin, dari sudut manapun, Sejin pasti bisa mengindera ekspresinya kini yang sudah tidak karuan.

“Aku tidak butuh itu.”

_Bukan itu yang kucari saat aku bersamamu, bukan itu yang kuinginkan,_ batin Jinhyuk, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak meledak dan meminta Sejin membeberkan siapa saja yang berani mengungkit-ungkit; siapa manusia-manusia tidak tahu malu yang membuat Sejin kembali merasa gelisah, merasa tidak aman lagi dengan pilihan-pilihannya. Tidak, Jinhyuk tidak akan meneror mereka satu per satu, apalagi mendatangi rumah mereka untuk memberi bogeman keras. Ia memang lelaki yang cukup emosional, tapi ia tidak mau gegabah dan main hakim sendiri seperti itu. Paling-paling ia hanya akan menyarankan Sejin untuk menghapus mereka dari daftar pertemanan media sosial dan menghindari jenis reuni apapun yang mereka tawarkan ke depannya.

“Kamu ingat apa yang kamu katakan saat aku masih bodoh dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara manusia bisa sepenuhnya mengekspresikan rasa cinta tanpa _hal itu_?”

Tangan yang membungkam mulut Sejin bergeser perlahan, berganti untuk mengusap-usap ujung pipi.

“Definisikan ulang cintamu. Begitu, bukan?”

Sejin mengangguk pelan.

“Definisi cintaku saat ini adalah berada di sampingmu dalam kondisi apapun. Saat kau senang, aku akan ikut senang. Saat kau sedih — aku akan ikut sedih, tapi jangan ragu menjadikanku sebagai sandaran.”

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jinhyuk kembali menenggelamkan Sejin dalam dekapan erat. Sekali lagi, dengan harapan ia mampu memberikan kehangatan yang cukup dan mengembalikan bunga-bunga bermekaran dalam dadanya.

“Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah lama tidak mempermasalahkannya.”

“Apa kau bahagia hanya dengan ini?” tanya Sejin berikutnya, sambil menyatukan tangan, mengisi kekosongan jarak di antara jemari mereka.

Jinhyuk tersenyum simpul. “Hanya dengan ini? hei, hei. bersamamu adalah segalanya.”


End file.
